Ciúmes
by S. Crovax
Summary: ...ou Hera vs. Annabeth, a batalha do século. /Presente/Retornando de hiatus/


**Ciúmes**

Toda boa esposa tem.

x

Em algumas tardes, Hera se entregava a um prazer legítimo e inigualável: a costura. Ela poderia, claro, se utilizar de sua condição de deusa e se poupar do trabalho repetitivo, porém ela acreditava na devoção de uma esposa que se sacrifica pelo matrimônio. Seus dedos agéis conduziam linha e agulha através do tecido, como uma dança que ficava marcada ponto a ponto. Sozinha no salão do Olimpo, ela aproveitava a atividade monótona para pensar na vida (ou na eternidade, o que durasse mais). Planejava compor uma camisa para seu esposo, apenas um mimo a mais. Pensando nisso, Hera sentia falta de mimos – pois ela os merecia, sem dúvida. Ser a cônjuge abertamente traída, porém continuamente fiel, era uma faca no orgulho. Sabia que não era piada entre as demais divindades apenas porque seria uma afronta ao grande Zeus. Fora isso, ela sempre desconfiou de certos olhares, só não quis alardear.

Ela havia se conformado com sua situação, afinal, Zeus também não demonstrava nenhuma fidelidade àquelas _"_mortais-de-uma-noite-só_"_. Hera fechava seus olhos (e às vezes até ouvidos), enquanto Zeus fingia monogamia. O acordo parecia seguir tranquilo, até um dia em que Zeus foi acometido de um intensa dor de cabeça. Pouco tempo depois, o deus gerou uma nova filha – aquela que seria a sua preferida. Todos os passos que sua querida Athena dava eram motivos para seu pai adorá-la. Para ele, Athena não cometia falhas, não havia por que castigá-la, ela estava além de julgamento.

Essa situação certamente teve um impacto sobre Hera. O carinho que seu marido lhe prestava já era pequeno, quando teve de dividi-lo ainda mais com Athena, Hera sentiu como se esposa fosse um mero título, nada mais. O mais normal a se fazer seria obter vingança sobre Athena. Contudo, Hera conhecia o marido bem demais para saber que ele tomaria o lado da preciosa filha. Com isso, a deusa do matrimônio podia apenas esperar por uma oportunidade fortuita.

x

Nesse momento, Hera sorriu.

Ela se lembrava perfeitamente de como havia se deparado com a oportunidade certa. Por puro acaso, havia encontrado uma filha de Athena que definitivamente não condizia com o status da mãe. Aquela pequena criança, mal saída do berço, fora capaz de levar enormes problemas para sua família, inclusive abandonando o lar. Hera quase espetou o dedo na agulha, só de lembrar. A deusa continuou monitorando a criança, apenas para descobrir que ela poderia ser ainda mais irritante. Pouco depois de chegar ao acampamento, quis mudar toda a ordem vigente em função de uma _"_maior eficiência_"_. Hera revirou os olhos, _tão típico_.

A partir de então, Hera decidiu que, se não podia fazer nada contra Athena, ao menos poderia brincar com uma de suas descendentes. De qualquer forma, aquela criança não parecia muito querida pelos que a cercavam, e Hera entendia perfeitamente por quê.

A tal descendente atendia pelo nome de Annabeth (o qual Hera preferia não pronunciar, como se sujasse sua imagem) e, dia após dia, encontrava mais motivos para a deusa odiá-la. Annabeth tinha, por exemplo, um passatempo muito detestável: começar discursos feministas e tentar suscitar alguma rebelião anti-machista. Hera não podia expressar o quanto aquilo a enojava. Certa vez, quando já estava cansada de ouvi-la falar besteiras, planejou um pequeno ataque.

x

_Começou com um leve formigamento no ombro esquerdo. Mas Annabeth quase não se moveu. Passou então a sentir cócegas nos pés, além de uma estranha sensação de minúsculos pêlos tocando seu rosto. Ela imaginou que fosse algum inseto e tentou espantá-lo com a mão._

x

As risadas ainda voltavam à boca de Hera como na primeira em vez que viu Annabeth gritar enlouquecida, fugindo das inofensivas tarântulas que, por acaso, estavam debaixo de seu colchão naquela noite. Talvez fosse um golpe baixo, e definitivamente Hera devia tudo à Aracne, mas a rainha dos deuses estava felicíssima com o resultado de sua brincadeira.

Hera passava o tempo assim: entre os deveres de uma boa esposa e judiar da criança de Athena. Foi um período deliciosamente divertido, até Hera começar a perder a criatividade para novas brincadeiras. Aranhas sanguinárias, estátuas que tentam esmagá-la, vacas assassinas, nada disso tinha mais muita graça. Além disso, Annabeth também não estava mais agindo como uma terrível chata, talvez ela tivesse finalmente amadurecido, a deusa chegou a pensar. Hera cogitou até deixar Annabeth em paz e esperar uma nova oportunidade para se vingar de Athena. Entretanto, houve um acontecimento que a fez mudar completamente de ideia.

x

Foi em uma espécie de baile que organizaram no acampamento (não que Hera se importasse muito com as circunstâncias). As crianças estavam reunidas em volta da fogueira, cantando e dançando e muitos casais namorando. Annabeth estava, óbvio, separada da maioria, excluída por conta própria, como se fosse especial demais para estar com outros semideuses. O que parecia estranho é que a filha de Athena estava arrumada demais para decidir passar a noite sozinha, como se ela estivesse esperando por alguém que nunca veio. Hera estava quase dando as costas e indo embora, pensando que aquela noite seria mais tediosa do que parecia a princípio, mas ouviu Annabeth resmungando:

- E quem precisa de um namorado? As coisas estão bem assim. E eu nunca achei que fosse me casar, de qualquer forma. É apenas mais uma forma de a sociedade rotular as pessoas: solteiro, casado, separado, viúvo. Não há nada de especial em casamentos.

_Não há nada de especial em casamentos. _Hera tremia de raiva da cabeça aos pés.

x

- Desculpe, mas elas eram o que, Annabeth?

- Eram... vacas-aranhas-gigantes...!

Ele tentou se controlar. Tentou manter-se sério e centrado quando alguém do acampamento o acordou às três da manhã para relatar um ataque. Porém, quando ouviu a história de Annabeth sobre ser quase morta por vacas-aranhas-gigantes, Chiron não conseguiu controlar as gargalhadas.

- Ora, Annabeth, por favor, eu achei que você era a sensata do grupo!

- Mas eu não estou maluca!

- Claro, claro. - concordou Chiron, enquanto secava as lágrimas no canto dos olhos. - Vou arquivar essa ocorrência junto daquela sobre Dionysius ser perseguido por morangos em forma de ovelhas. Gigantes também.

* * *

**N/A: **

Trollar com a srta. AnaBetânia sempre me alegra o dia 8D

Dan, é sua, faça bom proveito e obrigada por me tirar do hiatus s2


End file.
